


A tale of fairies (but not a fairytale)

by Shutupandance



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: Quando quella mattina Edoardo aveva mandato un messaggio dicendogli che avrebbe lavorato tutto il giorno, Lauro di certo non si aspettava che sarebbe andata a finire così.O Lauro che fa la drama queen dopo essere stato ignorato da Edoardo per un'intera giornata.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	A tale of fairies (but not a fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Shutupandance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 



> Sappiamo bene quanto io sia sottona per i Lauredo ma se poi Lauro infierisce postando su ig robe molto intellettuali io mi sento costretta a scrivere ste cose eh
> 
> Quindi ecco a voi ciò che la mia mente ha partorito dopo un certo post 🧚
> 
> Enjoy :)

Quando quella mattina Edoardo aveva mandato un messaggio dicendogli che avrebbe lavorato tutto il giorno, Lauro di certo non si aspettava che sarebbe andata a finire così.  
  
Inizialmente manda qualche stupido meme su Whatsapp ad Edoardo aspettandosi una sua risposta in pausa pranzo, magari un messaggio in cui lo insulta come al solito perché i meme che gli manda non fanno mai ridere, o almeno questo è quello che sostiene Edo perché a Lauro questi meme fanno scassare.  
  
Ma quando alle quattro del pomeriggio non ha ancora ricevuto nessuna risposta, Lauro si inizia a preoccupare lievemente, non è una cosa da Edo sparire così all’improvviso per più di metà giornata. Ed è proprio a questo punto che Lauro inizia con lo spam di messaggi.  
  
_Edo?  
  
Ci sei?  
  
Dodo perché nun me caghi?  
  
Che stai a fa de più importante de me, eh?  
  
_Ed altri svariati messaggi sempre con questo contenuto.  
  
Quando si fa ora di cena ed Edo ancora non risponde Lauro inizia proprio ad andare in paranoia, chiama il numero di Edoardo svariate volte senza mai ricevere una risposta. Quando sta per arrendersi e andare direttamente in studio a vedere che succede si ricorda che può chiamare Valentina e chiedere a lei.  
  
Uno squillo. Due squilli. Tre squilli. Lauro sta per buttar giù ed iniziare a imprecare contro l’universo quando alla fine Valentina risponde. Lauro non lascia neanche che finisca di salutarlo prima di iniziare a tempestarla di domande.  
  
“Ndo sta Edo? Gli sto a scrive da ore e nun m’ha mai risposto.”  
  
“È andato a lavoro in studio stamani, mi sa che ha spento il telefono.”  
  
Lo sbuffo che esce dalla bocca di Lauro è un misto tra annoiato e sollevato.  
  
Passa ancora qualche ora e di Edoardo nessuna traccia. Lauro decide quindi di passare alle maniere forti, se non riesce ad attirare la sua attenzione bombardandolo di chiamate e messaggi allora sicuramente un post su Instagram farà la magia.  
  
Va a cercare una bella foto di lui ad un live, perché va bene postare per cercare di attirare l’attenzione di Edo ma deve comunque rispettare una certa estetica sul suo profilo.  
  
Trova una foto perfetta, lui ad un live con una tutina nera aderente che mette in mostra le sue forme, in particolare una foto dove il suo fondoschiena è ben accentuato, così che Edo non possa resistere.  
  
Per essere sicuro di non essere frainteso allega alla foto la caption “Fuc*** Me Baby Im a Weirdo” con tanto di emoji di una fatina che era un po’ una loro inside joke.  
  
Anni prima Edo lo aveva visto ricoperto di glitter, dopo che Lauro aveva provato a truccarsi da solo, e lo aveva chiamato “fatina” per come risplendeva alla luce del sole. Quello era poi diventato un nomignolo affettuoso con cui Edoardo continuava a chiamarlo nella loro intimità di tanto in tanto.  
  
Lauro era sicuro che la didascalia del post avrebbe avuto il giusto effetto su Edoardo ed eccolo lì infatti, neanche mezzora dopo, davanti alla porta di casa sua.  
  
“Scusa amore mi se nun t’ho cagato ma te giuro che mo me faccio perdonà.”  
  
.  
  
La sera dopo Edoardo è ancora a casa sua, si è fatto perdonare più e più volte, l’ultima volta appena cinque minuti prima ed ora sono entrambi sdraiati sul letto, stanchissimi, pronti ad addormentarsi ma Lauro sente il bisogno di far sapere al mondo che il suo infallibile piano ha avuto successo.  
  
Prende quindi un paio di foto e video di lui ed Edoardo che si baciano ai live e le mette come storie su Instagram, alternandole a foto di Topolino e Minnie che fanno sesso per essere sicuro che il messaggio arrivi forte e chiaro.  
  
Quella notte Lauro si addormenta sereno, consapevole che nonostante tutto è sempre lui la priorità di Edoardo.__


End file.
